


The Music Of My Soul

by flarrow_huntbastian



Series: Olivarry In ErinJupiters Mind [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flarrow_huntbastian/pseuds/flarrow_huntbastian
Summary: This is a prompt:  How about Oliver is a carpenter, and Barry is a street musician, in need of repairing his violin.





	The Music Of My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinJupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinJupiter/gifts).



 

"Okay! Everyone please remember we are now in central Paris so don't leave the designated area." Said Mrs Huck to the class of excited year 9 pupils as she led them off the bus and over to the short headge that was placed infront of the Eiffel tower to add asthetics.  
All of the year 9's ran this way and that, still staying in the designated area. Two of the children went over to one particular spot. A girl called Ennette and a boy called Marcelo. The girl had long curly brown hair and fair skin. She was wearing ripped jeans and a red hoodie. The boy had short brown hair and was wearing black straight cut jeans and an oversized STAR labs hoodie.  
"Is this the place?" Ennette asked. Marcelo pulled out a picture and held it infront of them so they both could see it.   
"Yes. I'm sure of it." Replied Marcelo.   
On the picture there were two men, probably in their late twenties, early thirties. One held a violin and looked as if he were mid-way in playing a song. The other man looked content in listening to the other play. Both had large smiles on their faces. Marcelo turned the picture over and read the words written on the back in pencil. It read 'The day I met Barry, the love of my life, 2003'.  
Marcelo sighed.   
"He's not here is he?" He asked,  
"It doesn't look like it." Replied Ennette sadly.  
It was then they were called onto the bus. As the bus started to drive Ennette looked at Marcelo.  
"Can I see the map?" She asked. Marcelo handed her the map. She followed a red line that mapped out their travels. Then she squeaked with joy.  
"What is it?" Asked Marcelo,  
"Look at this," She pointed to a town square that was circled on the map because that was where the class was heading,  
"Yes?" Asked Marcelo,  
"That's Dad's old carpenter shop," She said pointing to a shop in the square, "The one he and Barry turned into a music shop."  
"So.." Replied Marcelo confused,  
"Look at what it's still called?" Suggested Ennette knowingly.  
Marcelo then read the name of the shop outloud, "Olivary's Music Emporium". It was then he caught on to what Ennette was saying.  
The fact the shop was still named the same meant that Barry still owned it. The second the bus came to a halt and Mrs Huck told the children could roam the square, Marcelo and Ennette headed to the music shop.  
They got outside to find the door was open. They entered. As they did they saw instruments, books of sheet music and amps for guitars. They then spotted the counter in the corner.  
"Hello?" Asked Marcelo, approaching it cautiously,  
"Hey," Replied a girl smiling, "What can I help you with?",  
"We're looking for Mr Barry?" Asked Ennette joining Marcelo at the counter.  
"I'm sorry but he's out at the moment but I can give him a message for you if you like?" Suggested the woman.  
Marcelo looked to Ennette and then to the picture in his hand. Ennette then nodded knowing what he was considering doing. He then handed the picture to the woman. He then pulled another photo out of his bag and handed that to the woman also.  
"Please can you just give these to him," Said Marcelo before he and Ennette left the shop.

* * *

  
"Hey sorry I was so long!" Said Barry as he rushed into the shop, "Did you sell anything while I was gone?"  
"No." Replied the woman sadly,  
"Oh no..." Breathed Barry, "Jess what are we going to do?"  
"Barry, Im sorry but someone put a bid up on this place. If we don't get hold of atleast £300,000 in the next month, this place will be sold" Replied the woman, Jess.  
"I know.." Responded Barry shakily, "Why don't you head home? I'll stay."  
Jess nodded and went to leave before turning and handing the photos to Barry, "Two children brought these in about half hour ago." Barry thanked Jess before she left.  
Barry sat down behind the counter and looked at the pictures. At first he noticed writing on the back of both of them. One of them read 'Ennette and Marcelo Queen, Christmas Panto 2017'. When he turned it over there were two children, stood onstage. One had long brown curly hair, the other had short brown hair. They looked like they'd just bowed and they shared a striking resemblence. When he thought of the names he could swear he recognised the surname but he couldn't place it. He found it weird someone had left him a picture of two children he didn't know. It wasn't until he read the back of the other picture he realised why. They weren't just any old children. They were his children.

* * *

  
The Summer Of 2001, Central Paris

Barry had arrived at the usual spot for his busking. He unpacked his violin and set his case down for people to toss money into. The weather and so he knew many tourists would come to see the Eiffel tower and so hopefully he could make quite a sum of money today.   
He was playing violin renditions of famous pop songs today rather then classical stuff he played in Le Rouge in the evenings. Le Rouge was a resturant he was payed to play in.  
He was mid-way through It Wasn't Me by Shaggy when much to his dissmay one of his violin strings snapped and flew back in his face. He appologised to his small gatheing of listeners before he checked the violin over to see the string had nicked the body of it, leaving a deep scratch that would damage the sound the violin made. He decided to pack up the violin and head home.   
He was half way home when he saw a street map. He noticed there was a carpenters about five minutes away. He decided it was worth seeing if there was anything someone in the shop could do and so he headed in the direction of the shop.  
When he arrived, he enetered to see a man sanding what looked like a statue of the Effiel tower made of oak.  
Barry decided to see what else the man had made since the shop was filled with small wooden statues. He was just looking at a bird house when a man walked over to him.  
"Excuse me?" He asked,  
"Yes," Replied Barry turning,  
"Your face is bleeding," The man stated. Barry held a hand up and touched where the violin string had hit him. He then pulled his fingers away to see blood. He started to feel a little light headed and he collapsed into the arms of the man.  
When he came around he was lying on a sofa.  
"Wh...where am I?" He slurred slightly, "What happened?"  
The same man from before walked over.  
"It's okay your just in the back room of the shop. You fainted because of the blood," The man stated with a smile,  
"Oh... God. How embarassing," Said Barry blushing.  
"It's fine", replied the man, "I dressed the wound but I would feel a lot batter if you'd stay here for an hour or so to make sure there is no lasting damage."  
Barry just nodded.  
"My name's Oliver, Oliver Queen." Said the man taking a seat by where Barry was still lying,  
"I'm Barry."  
"So what made your face bleed Barry?" Asked Oliver curious,  
"My violin string snapped and lashed back at me. I knew it scratched the body of my violin pretty badly, hence why I came here but I didn't know it had cut my face," Said Barry sleepily.  
"Oh. Is it this violin?" Asked Oliver holding up Barry's violin case. Barry just nodded.  
Oliver opened the case and looked at the violin before mutterein a few things and turning to Barry,  
"It should take about two hours to fix," Stated Oliver.  
"Oh thats great. How much will it cost?" Asked Barry,  
"It's on me." Said Oliver,  
"What?" Asked Barry confused,  
"It's not everyday a cute male faints into my arms so I'm considering this a good day." Barry just blushed as Oliver said this.

* * *

Present day

Barry looked at the picture remembering it like it was yesterday. How the day after the violin was fixed Oliver wanted to see where he played. Some street guy had taken the picture and it became the logo for their shop until they moved to Central City. They decided to have children but shortly after they had found a seriget and had started the process and Barry got struck by lightning. They never sold the shop but they didn't work in it but truthfully Barry really missed Paris so after he woke up he decided he wanted to go back. Oliver wouldn't go back because the woman was due to give birth in Central but Barry couldn't take himself away from Paris again and so that caused so many arguments. In the end Barry just left without him and they broke up.   
Barry had never forgotten Oliver or the possibiliy that his children were out there somewhere. He never contacted Oliver again after he went back to Paris, as much as he wanted to meet the children he knew he'd broken that bond a long time ago.

* * *

  
Star City Present Day

Oliver woke up to find he had an email. He assumed it was from the school, and that they were sending pictures of the children in Paris but when he opened it he felt tears come into his eyes.

Hello,  
I'm hoping you still use this email. Ennette and Marcelo came into Olivary's today and I wan't there but they left two pictures with a woman who works there. They told her you miss me.  
Oliver I made the wrong choice. The shop is being sold, not by choice but if you taught me anything, it's that it's destiny. I'm on my way back to Central. Maybe we could meet for coffee sometime.  
From Barry Allen.

Oliver considered not responding but then he realised he had to.

Hey Barry,  
I live in Starling now. Marcelo and Ennette really want to meet you and truth is, I never stopped loving you. Maybe if your up for it we can back track and pick up where we left off. We could do things right.  
Love Oliver.  
Oliver had attached two photo's and when Barry saw them he smiled.  
The first was of him and Oliver. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a STAR labs hoodie. The other was of Ennette and Marcelo. What caught his eye is that Marcelo was wearing the same hoodie that he had once worn.  
He couldn't wait to play his violin for Oliver again and Oliver couldn't wait to hear its sweet gentle sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and a Comment!!!


End file.
